starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Morganna Tazecks
Morganna Tazecks ( —11 ABY) was a dark woman shrouded in mystery. Not much is known about her past prior to shortly after the defeat of the Empire at Endor. There are whispers about, especially those who deal in shadier aspects, that the name 'Tazecks' was once strongly associated with some extremely vile practices but there was something about Morganna's personality that suggests that she may have been both involved with and a victim of her family's 'business'. People on the lower end of the social scale on Tatooine — scum, bounty hunters, spice runners — were the first to see this wild woman who, at the time, bore three scars and a glowing, green eye. Morganna was seen among her lowlife acquaintances as a demon cursed with uncontrollable rage and a hatred of having anyone even moderately close to her. The slightest provocation would send Morganna into a blinding rage that only extreme pain or killing whatever antagonized her would snap her out of. As the months — and eventually years — began to drift by Morganna obtained more control over her bursts of violence. The control gave Morganna a little more self esteem and she began to explore the galaxy. An ill-fated trip into New Republic space landed her on Yavin IV, where she contracted a parasite and nearly died. When the parasite was cleared, Morganna began to travel some more — Nar Shaddaa, Tatooine, CSA Space and eventually Deralia. Unbeknownst to Morganna, she had been carrying the new strain of Yavin Plague and became known as The Plague Bringer to Deralia. On Deralia, she met a variety of individuals — Ozzle Olumpari, Kaley Recourua, Morlok Adlerson. It was also around this time that Morganna was faced with a choice; in combatting her pain, Morganna had picked up a nasty spice addiction and was offered some help to battle this... by a member of the Empire. Morganna accepted, thus sealing her fate. After battling her addiction Morganna started drifting again but somehow she became the Imperial Diplomat to Deralia. The wild woman was cleaned up, trained, dressed and put in a position that definately didn't suit her personality. She failed dismally. After an assassination attempt almost stole her life away, Morganna drifted back into the shadows reappearing as an agent, accompanying Polance Vertimoor to Deralia to begin Imperial occupation of that important system. After that event, Morganna was allegedly tossed out of the Empire and found herself on Nar Shaddaa working for the Hutts or whoever gave her time time of day. She continued with her nasty ways, killing and coercing people just for the hell of it and managed to get a bounty on her head. Then Morganna disappeared, rumours floated around Nar Shaddaa that the scarred woman was killed. Nearly a year after her disappearance, however, Morganna returned to the public eye as the Imperial Moff of Guritsan. Not only this, but she had joined the ranks of the Dark Side, serving Bacharan Valak has one of his several apprentices in the dark arts. Morganna was seen across the Imperial fleet, inspiring fear and loyalty amongst the Imperial servicemen. How she came to learn this power, or gain such great influence, is unknown. Although the details are not clear, Morganna Tazecks eventually abandoned her position as Moff, and in 11 ABY, met her fate on Yavin IV, slain by a fellow Dark Jedi atop a Massaai temple. Category:Legends Category:Imperial Characters Category:Emperor's Hands Category:Deceased Characters From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.